


my dirty young man, he's a plateful

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Laughter, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Promiscuity, Trans Robert Chase, Vaginal Sex, age kink, vague childhood trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase lets a certain title slip while House is fucking him.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 154
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17, Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	my dirty young man, he's a plateful

**Author's Note:**

> **gen prompt bingo:** awkwardness  
>  **trans bingo:** laughter  
>  **sexy and kinky:** older person is in charge  
>  **kinktober:** day 15 - hair pulling
> 
> this is SO deeply self-indulgent. i apologize in advance.
> 
> enjoy!

There are many reasons why Chase wanted House to fuck him ever since the day of his interview, but one that made its way to number one has always been the twenty years in between them. 

It's a good number— precisely twenty years. Round. It sounds nice in his head, in his mouth.  _ My boss and fuckbuddy is twenty years older than me. _ Cross-generational, boss and employee, it hits all the taboo things he enjoys House finally fucking him had been a relief.

His thing for age differences doesn't stop him from being embarrassed about it. House makes the usual quips of every older man he's ever slept with, although this time they're not genuine complaints. He knows House likes it as much as he does— he's a creepy old man through and through, if his penchant for teacher/student role-play is any indication. He still cycles through the usual things; I'm old enough to be your father, shouldn't you want a guy your age, so on and so forth. He's always smirking when he says those phrases, eyes twinkling with arousal before Chase kneels down.

It's ridiculous how he doesn't want to utter that one word. It's a break it or make it deal for most of the older men he's slept with. Some think it brings it too close to the whole  _ I'm old enough to be your father _ thing. One once claimed he must have a gay Oedipal complex to want to call him that, which had made him so mad he blocked the guy's number. Rowan Chase is  _ not _ someone he wants to think about while having sex. The word is so entrenched in sex for him that he has removed his actual father from it completely.

Most of the time, he brings it up beforehand to his hookups, tries to see if it's on the table or not by making offhand jokes about it. Their reactions tell him enough, most of the time.

Sometimes, though, it just slips out. House is one of those times.

Chase whimpers as House fucks into him hard, him on all fours as he pounds into him. He's brutal about it, no qualms about being too rough or too harsh. He's digging his nails into his hips, grunting.

"Fuck, you're always so tight," he grumbles, slamming inside him, into his cunt. He cries out, grabbing at the pillow he's pushing his face onto, when House grabs him by his long blonde locks and yanks his head back forcefully.

The action leaves him breathless, staring up at the ceiling as House fucks into him. Before he can think better of it, he's reminded of a past hookup who did something like that, and he can't help but whimper out— "Daddy."

House goes stock-still inside of him. And then he  _ laughs _ .

"I can't— fucking believe you," he says between giggles, which he's trying hard to stifle.

"House," he groans out. "I swear to God, just shut up, if you don't—" He's laughing a little too. "If you don't like it then — then just say so, I won't - I won't say it again."

House slowly pulls out of him, and so he flops down onto his back.

"Your daddy issues are so, so palpable right now," House says, still laughing a little.

" _ Please _ do not bring up my father into this."

"You called me daddy! How can I  _ not _ bring your father into this?"

Chase groans. "I hate you."

"You love me." He pauses and leans down to kiss him. "When I said I was old enough to be your father I was  _ joking _ ."

"You're a creepy old guy into pretending I'm your student, if anything I guessed you'd like it," he mutters.

House throws his hands up. "I never said I didn't like it! In fact, I'm very fond of it. But I just think you must have a certain comp—"

"If you bring Freudian psychoanalysis into this—"

House rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, I won't." He chuckles. "I'll keep fucking you, if that's alright with you."

He hums. "More than alright with me." He pauses. "So, I can call you daddy?"

"Yes, Chase, you absolute weirdo."

"You're the older man into it here, shush."

House shuts  _ him _ up, though, by sliding back into him. He groans and pulls him up into a kiss, giving another tug to his hair. "You need to shush, baby. Daddy's got you."

Chase isn't happy to admit it, but he melts when House says that and starts fucking him again.

"Daddy," he breathes out, clinging onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Such a slutty boy," House chastises. It's like the title makes him shift into a completely different head space than the one he's usually in; Chase kind of likes it. "So good for me, though. Always ready for me to take you, aren't you, baby?" He gives him another harsh tug to his hair.

He moans softly, tilting his head back, drowning in pleasure. "Yes daddy…"

"Good boy," he breathes, ghosting kisses over his face. "Such a good boy, all for me. Just for me. Isn't that fuckin' right?"

"Yes daddy," he breathes. "All for you, all for you, daddy,  _ fuck… _ "

House hums, still smiling smugly, and Chase can't help but think this man will blackmail him with this newfound kink any time soon. It's whatever, he'll deal with it. "You're close?"

He whines out in surprise when House slides a hand between their bodies to start rubbing at his t-dick intently, watching him go from pleased to blissed out. He moans out nonsense, mostly consisting of the newfound title, shuddering and whimpering.

"I asked you a question, baby boy."

Chase whimpers loudly. "Yes daddy, 'm close, please, please, can I p-please come?"

House doesn't still like he usually does when he's close. He keeps fucking him hard, grunting as he leans down to kiss him, breathing, "You can," before connecting their lips, letting him moan into his mouth as he goes limp against him, whining softly.

House keeps fucking into him for a few more thrusts before he releases into the condom, pulling out and smiling.

"D'you need a bath?"

Chase hums, still caught in that post-orgasm stupor. "Perhaps. Dunno, daddy."

House raises a brow. "I think you've been wanting to call me that for years. Don't let it slip at work. Cameron might have a heart attack."

He groans and gets more comfortable on the bed. "She probably wants to call you daddy too. But sure, I'll try not to let it slip."

House huffs and kisses his cheek before going to get their aftercare routine ready.

Yeah, he's happy he's got his daddy now.


End file.
